


an axolotl's insecurities (min yoongi's struggle)

by orphan_account



Category: Hybrid - Fandom, Hybrids - Fandom, bts
Genre: Comfort, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrids, Insecurity, Just read, M/M, axolotl, this sounds so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: out of all the hybrid species yoongi could've been, he had to be an axolotl, didn't he?!





	an axolotl's insecurities (min yoongi's struggle)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii uuuuh,  
> this is the first fic i've published on this site. i'm scared lmao  
> i have a weird obsession/fear with axolotls and yoongi looks like an axolotl, so i had the strange idea of writing about him. i've never written about hybrids or anything before, i read like one crack fic but that was all, so pls be nice uwu.

A small yet delicate lock of cottony-soft honey colored hair was slowly being twirled around Yoongi’s finger, which slightly distinguished light caramel. 

“I don’t see what you’re worrying about, Yoons, I think it’s cute.” A voice as deep as a void-like ocean cascaded to the boy’s ears, layered in violent waves of cheeriness, waves too violent for the joy displayed to be genuine. 

“Well, you think it’s cute, but I don’t know if others will think it’s cute.” Despite the rosy blush that scattered across his skin when he heard what Taehyung had said, the words dripped from Yoongi’s peachy lips in such a manner that could cut one’s bones as if their body was a block of butter, slick as steel, and as piercing as obsidian. 

The two boys were currently seated at the back of a McDonald’s, the lighting flickering and weak while the windows surrounding them displayed an icy cool abyss of blackness. When Yoongi glazed his glowing eyes across the slim layer of glass which radiated such a level of coolness it seemingly threatened frostbite, his huffing reflection was clearly depicted. 

A baggy pokemon sweater enveloped Yoongi’s small frame almost effortlessly, the sleeves too long and the collar too low, and his hair sprung from his head in perky, golden curls, displaying a small dose of his forehead and much of the hardened expression painted upon his face. His lips were postured in the perfect pout, showing just how chapped they were but also how naturally pink they happened to be. His brown eyebrows were knitted together and his squishy cheeks slightly puffed out. But that wasn’t what he was staring at, no way, not at all.

His eyes were focusing on the antennas spiraling from the back of his head as if they were branches on a tree. There were three on each side of his skull and they stuck up in the air naturally, maybe even creepily, in Yoongi’s opinion. Only to make it worse, each antenna had little furry tufts sprouting from them and... Here comes the worse part, they were a mix of raspberry purple and sugary pink. 

He forcefully ripped his gaze away from the mirror like one might rip open their most anticipated package in the mail, back to the boy who sat relaxedly across from him. The boy had small, beige colored horns delicately placed on the top of his head like a small yet elegant crown that peeked from the tufts of his chocolate hair and his just as delicate eyes were as sharp and threatening as a freshly sharpened knife. Taehyung the bull. Taehyung always looked so cool, even before he was a bull, but now Yoongi had to muffle his attraction to the other even more. Bulls had always been the type to stay in his mind for months but leave his area without even a glance, a wave of envy slowly crashed upon his body like bright blue waves crashing onto soft, sandy shores.

All his friends had turned out as animals that could make the toughest of people coo; Jimin an elephant shrew, Jungkook as a rabbit, and a mutual through twitter had recently announced she was a panda bear! But here Yoongi was, sitting at the back of a mcdonalds loathing in his misfortune of being an axolotl. 

Everyone received their transformations sometime over the age of 16, most of the people he knew got it around 18. Yoongi was about to turn 19 when he had woken up with baby blue eyes that shone like glitter, barely even noticeable pink freckles dotting across his tanned, plush cheeks like a constellation of stars, and worst of all, the axolotl antennas. He had also gained a little bit of weight, but he was never one to care about his body, so he remained trying to find ways to disguise his antennas. 

He had put on makeup to blemish the freckles, he had put in some cheap brown contacts so that they would remain the original color, but his antennas were simply too big to pull on a hoodie or cover with his messy hair. Worst of all, he had to sit in almost all of his classes with his crush. In fact, his crush was witnessing his whole mini breakdown right now. Ugh, sometimes Yoongi wished he could just disappear. 

“Yoongi… You’re adorable. Truly. Don’t worry about what others think, you look super cool as an axolotl. Please don’t stress yourself over this.” Suddenly, Taehyung’s voice was layered in sympathy and care, and his voice seemingly massaged Yoongi’s ears with a giddy feeling. He hadn’t even realized he had begun crying before Taehyung got up from his seat across from him and slid into the booth where Yoongi was seated.

The short distance between the two causes a fluttering shy feeling to well up in Yoongi’s bones and tint the atmosphere around them in a nonexistent peachy-pink gas, and when the two breath it, it only enhanced their shyness and anticipation. 

Maybe Taehyung realized how much this actually tore Yoongi up, or maybe he just decided to be nice, but soon Yoongi felt a texture as soft as a brand new pillow but also rough as concrete patting away the warm tears that had trickled down his skin like rainwater dripping from a cracked pipe that had been neglected for years. The napkin Taehyung had used to dry his tears was soon replaced by the other’s calloused hands, which soothingly caressed the sides of his face. 

Although the bull’s eyes were directed straight at him and practically begging to be met, Yoongi couldn’t find the courage to look back at him. The shame welled in between his ribs like a burning ball of lava and the simple sadness clenched his heart with an iron grip.

“S-Sorry, I… didn’t mean to cry or anything… I, Just…” His voice was barely above a whisper, practically nothing more than a whimper at this point, it wobbled like a drunk man stumbling home yet it was as pathetic as an abandoned cat out in the rain. 

“Yoongi, it’s okay, everyone is insecure about their animals at some point.” Not the slightest bit of amusement or judging was hinted in his voice, simply genuine adoration. This was what urged Yoongi to slowly glance up at the boy, who was still cupping the axolotl’s face in his hands. Yoongi allowed the cool air of the restaurant to seep through his mouth and into his lungs, closing his eyes as his chest got filled with the refreshing air. As he slowly exhaled, feeling the relieving sensation of relaxation and reassurance washing over him, he shyly placed his forehead on Taehyung’s own warm one. 

He couldn’t help the smile from tickling the corners of his lips and the warm blood rushing to his face. Both of them felt it; the tiny bit of electricity weaving into the air, the perfect amount of fear and excitement coursing through their veins, but Yoongi wasn’t sure if Taehyung also felt the bouncing bundle of love growing in his chest and spreading throughout his body in such a warm and tickling way, it only increased the grin on his face. 

“Of course, I was… just being silly. You’re right, I’m sorry.” Was all Yoongi could say, but this time around his voice was stable and confident. He truly did mean his words. At this point, relief had flushed his emotions so thoroughly he couldn’t even bring himself to think about his insecurities. The only thing playing through his mind was how Taehyung was cupping his face, how their foreheads were touching, and how good the other looked when he was this close to him smiling lightly back.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” 

And with that, Taehyung reached behind Yoongi’s head and scratched behind one of his purple antennas, causing tingles to race through Yoongi’s body at an alarmingly fast rate and a string of giggles to tumble from his no longer pouting mouth.


End file.
